Monkey Teams
is an event in Bloons Monkey City. In Monkey Teams events, using certain towers will earn the player Bloonstones. If the challenge is completed with all the available towers, the player will receive 2, 8, 10, or 15, depending on City Level. You do not need to use all the available towers to earn the rewards, as long as the ones you use are still the eligible ones. Sometimes, Monkey Teams will reward you with a single Monkey Knowledge Pack, or a Boss Ability such as a Boss Chill or Boss Blast. Monkey Villages, Banana Farms and Monkey Farmers(Mobile only) are the only towers allowed in every Monkey Teams. Road Spikes and Exploding Pineapples are also allowed every time. Monkey Boosts and Red Hot Spikes are also allowed too. General Tips *Find the best strategies for what types of bloons for each given Monkey Teams. Also be sure to get at least an adequate amount of city development in both towers and upgrades before attempting one, particularly if they involve towers that lack one particular type of defense (e.g. leads, grouped bloons, camos, regrows, MOAB-class). *If you accidentally hotkeyed a tower that isn't part of the Monkey Teams, that still does not count as breaking Monkey Teams. Placing a tower that isn't part of Monkey Teams, however, does count as breaking Monkey Teams. Strategies Gallery Dart and Glue Gunner.png|Monkey Teams with Glue Gunners and Dart Monkeys Ice, Glue, and Bomb .png|Monkey Teams with Ice Monkeys, Glue Gunners, and Bomb Shooters icebombglueknowledge.png|Monkey Teams with Ice Monkeys, Glue Gunners, and Bomb Shooters, but reward is MKP Screen Shot 2015-09-06 at 7.29.14 PM.png|Monkey Teams with Ice Monkeys, Glue Gunners, and Spike Factories Screen Shot 2015-09-07 at 9.33.54 AM.png|Monkey Teams with Ace Monkeys, Glue Gunners, and Spike Factories Tack, Ninja, Engie.png|Monkey Teams with Engineers, Ninja Monkeys, and Tack Shooters Screen Shot 2015-09-12 at 9.59.27 AM.png|Monkey Teams with Dartling Gunners and Ice Monkeys Screen Shot 2015-09-14 at 7.02.58 AM.png|Monkey Teams with Super Monkeys and Dart Monkeys Screen Shot 2015-09-18 at 6.28.09 AM.png|Monkey Teams with Ninja Monkeys and Spike Factories Glue and Ninja.png|Monkey Teams with Ninja Monkeys and Glue Gunners Ninja and Ace.png|Monkey Teams with Ninja Monkeys and Ace Monkeys Glue and Super.png|Monkey Teams with Glue Gunners and Super Monkeys Apprentice Boomerang Ice.png|Monkey Teams with Monkey Appertences, Boomerang Throwers, and Ice Monkeys Mortar, Engie.png|Monkey Teams with Engineers and Mortar Towers Screen Shot 2015-09-30 at 7.11.24 AM.png|Monkey Teams with Dart Monkeys and Spike Factories Pirates and Super.png|Monkey Teams with Super Monkeys and Monkey Buccaneers Mortar, Sniper, Ninja.png|Monkey Teams with Ninja Monkeys, Sniper Monkeys and Mortar Towers Engie and Ace.png|Monkey Teams with Monkey Engineers and Ace Monkeys Screen Shot 2015-10-10 at 10.00.45 AM.png|Monkey Teams with Glue Gunners and Dartling Guns Screen Shot 2015-10-16 at 6.58.14 AM.png|Monkey Teams with Sniper Monkeys and Dart Monkeys Ice and Super.png|Monkey Teams with Ice Monkeys and Super Monkeys Ninja Glue Ace.png|Monkey Teams with Ninja Monkeys, Glue Gunners and Ace Monkeys Mortar Bomb Tack.png|Monkey Teams with Mortar Monkeys, Bomb Shooters and Tack Shooters Apprenctice Ice Mortar.png|Monkey Teams with Monkey Apprentices, Ice Monkeys and Mortar Monkeys Boomerang Tack.png|Monkey Teams with Boomerang Throwers and Tack Shooters Ace Tack.png|Monkey Teams with Monkey Aces and Tack Shooters Monkey Teams Dart Ninja Spike.PNG|Monkey Teams with Dart Monkeys, Ninja Monkeys and Spike Factories Ice Mortar Engineer.png|Monkey Teams with Ice Monkeys, Monkey Engineers and Mortar Monkeys Monkey team engineersuper.png|Monkeys Teams with Monkey Engineers and Super Monkeys Screen Shot 2017-11-26 at 6.13.45 pm.png|Monkey Teams with Engineers and Aces engispiketack.png|Monkey Teams with Engineers, Spike Factories, and Tack Shooters apprenticebomb.png|Monkey Teams with Monkey Apprentices and Bomb Shooters monkey teams dart-ninja-ice 2.png|Monkey Teams with Dart Monkeys, Ninja Monkeys, and Ice Monkeys darttackglue.png|Monkey Teams with Dart Monkeys, Tack Shooters, and Glue Gunners Capturewithmonkeyteam.png|Capturing land with Monkey Teams (on Hardcore Mode) Monkey teams2.PNG|Capturing land with Monkey Teams in BMC Mobile MKP from Monkey Teams.png|Earning a Monkey Knowledge Pack as a result of Monkey Teams Screen Shot 2017-11-26 at 4.24.59 pm.png|Earning a Monkey Knowledge Pack and passing Hardcore Mode NLL as a result of Monkey Teams. Monkey Teams free boss blast.png|Earning free Boss Blast Trivia *It is possible to earn at least 18 by using Monkey Teams plus Hardcore Mode combined. *There is a glitch where even if you used all eligible towers the player would not be given the reward. This can be fixed by reloading the game every time new events come out. *Sometimes Monkey Teams rewards Boss Chills or other rewards of similar value (such as 1). *Monkey Teams is not earned through playing Replay Tracks. *Since an update in Bloons Monkey City Mobile, monkeys that are allowed in Monkey Teams has a Monkey Team Symbol at the top right of it. **Monkey Boosts does not have this symbol but is still allowed. Category:Bloons Monkey City